User talk:Lovebirds211
Hi, everyone!! Welcome to my talk page. Please obey the rules but have fun!! Siggy test Ok, here goes.--Lovebirds211 15:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) -Metalmanager Uploading problems Need some help? Well, Here's how to upload a picture! * First, Click on the Picture with an image and a Green circle with a +. Or, click "Upload File" on the left. * Now, click "Browse" you will browse though your files. Look for your picture and click on it. * If you clicked the add images while editing, you can add a caption or edit it's size. * When you're done, go into the page you want the picture to be on, click the "Add Images" button above. * Click on the image you uploaded, it will appear in "Recently Uploaded". * Put it where you want. * Now you're done! If you need anything else, come to me! -Metalmanager New siggy test OK HERE GOES. [:-)Lovebirds211 00:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, snap!! I for got to test my NEW NEW siggy!! [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 18:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 18:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 18:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Country Where are you from??.--smh 18:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC). Dictator thing If you like TS but don't like the Dictator thing, I suggest putting Template:Semihail on your page instead. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hello there Vote for my rollback request here! I really don't mind if you put for, against or neutral: just put what you think is right :) - Wompus78 21:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Cadence As requested - Wompus78 10:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] WOO Thanks for joining...you can start tomorrow...good luck! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept The People vs Ben The People vs Ben - Meow One of cats (black and white one) is kinda like your cat but the black one is like a ragdoll XD.--Ced1214 00:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Meow If you look at the details it will say that the camera was NintendoDS that's true i uploaded it from my DSi. CREEP! LOL XD. Upload it he/she looks cool--Ced1214 00:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Thank You! New Sea points! Of Course you can be the other assistant Manager! Your the most Active Customer! Template Factory Your Request is Done! Copy the Code Below and Paste it where you want! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) = Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Trust me i am sorry. I can't hate you because of your opinion. Thus i respect your opinion and i am sorry.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 17:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Please let it be known i am sorry.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 18:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:: Well best reason is those were my evil days.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 17:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As someone who dislikes Ben, you probably don't want Ben around. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! You won an award! (And a Viking penguin!) I saw your userpage and it had the Winner template so I made an award for you! I made it with paint so it's not the best. --Squishy 02:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC)